custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared
This is the 4th season of the Jared & Friends TV series. According to Jared, this season takes place right after the events of Jared & Friends Too: The Movie. Synopsis After the events of the second movie, you didn't think that was the end of the story, did you? Because Jared Robinson, his family and all his friends are back and ready to rock on brand new adventures and escapades! With old and brand new friends, the Imagination Posse all work together growing up and battling baddies! So join in on all the friendship, fun, faith, and imagination as we embark on more of The Adventures of Jared & Friends! Episodes # Operation: Easter (Season Premiere/TV Movie) # A Sweet 16 for Maddy # Katelyn & Tyson on the Line # Clone Catastrophe (aka Maddy-World Madness) # Jared's First All-Nighter (aka Pullin' an All-Nighter) # Married # Monique's First Kiss # The Green-Eyed Maddy # A Damsel for Digit # Love For Libby # Chrislyn's Catastrophe (aka Two's a Crowd) # The Mystery of Michael Jackson & Tupac Shakur #Julia's Irish Dance Dilemma: A Competition Catastrophe #Cool Rules for Jared #Prank Day Peril #Jared's Supertastic 16 #Operation: Mega-Prom! #Friends Forever (Double Length Special) #Una vs. Uma: A Descendants Dilemma (aka Una's Pirate Peril) #Care Package Catastrophe #A Day in the Life of a Mover (aka Moving Day) #Adventure to CNE #Deconstructing Jay-Jay: A 9/11 Investigation #Themba's Big Surprise! #Jared, Thomas, and the Curse of the Smelter's Yard #Run, Robinson, Run!: A Lesson in Forgiveness and Facing Problems (aka The Big Break-Up) #The Wrath of Cheryl Blossom: A Riverdale Rebellion! #Robinson's Retreat! #Cowgirl Kyrsten #A Spooker-tastic Halloween! #Portal Peril: A Cyberspace Halloween Adventure (DVD exclusive) #Robinson and the Rumors! #Loco for Hoco! #Snow Day! #Holiday Special #Parental Guidance #Time for 2018 (Season Finale/Season 5 premiere) Home Videos for This Season * Jared & Friends Too!: The Movie (DVD release) * Supertastic Summer! * Operation: Easter (Extended Version) * The Adventure Begins (TV Movie Special) * Friends Forever (Double Length Special) * Supertastic Celebration! * Cyberchase Adventures (Cyberchase/Jared & Friends Episode Video, Includes Never-Before Seen Exclusive Halloween Episode) * New Friends for Jared * Jared's Halloween Adventures * Trivia/Notes * This season has more elaborate stories than the other seasons, having a bit more darker and serious stories, as well as some more comedic and romantic elements. Each episode has a little bit of each. This will occur in later seasons, but still tries to retain the simplicity of the past seasons * The kids' families make more appearances than they did in previous seasons, particularly Jared's family * Hayden, Jack Giannou, and many other recurring characters (as well as some new (and longly suggested and promised) friends, as well) make more numerous appearances and have more relationship and character development *It's revealed this season takes place after the previous season finale and the 2nd movie *Just like in the previous seasons, there are different assortment of clips in the opening credits *There are many fan-suggested elements in this and future seasons: **Jared & Natalia's relationship developing and growing and we see them becoming better friends (and even going through a break-up, for realistic purposes) **Jared finding his path in life as he goes through his future years of high school **Further examination of Maddy M's crush on Jared **Many recurring characters making more appearances (e.g. Michaela, Mackenzie, Hayden, Una, Julia S, Jasmine, etc.) and starting to develop relationships with Jared and the rest of the Posse, a element used in the previous season **Many of the posse members getting arch-enemies (e.g. Una is arch-enemies with Ursula the Sea Witch's daughter Uma (from Descendants 2)) and love interests of their own **Denise rejoining the main cast with Annasophia and Taraji, after their fairly large roles in Seasons 1 & 2 **More Magic School Bus adventures akin to Season 2 **Many old and new characters appearing **The Posse coming together and coming closer as a family **The cast showing signs of maturing mentally and growing up mentally and emotionally (especially Jared) **An origin story of the Imagination Posse **Discuss serious teenage topics like rumors/gossip, parents, drug use, race relations, relationships, sexual health (although to an appropriate extent, sort of), etc. **Debunking bogus rumors like Jay-Jay doing 9/11, Barney going to jail and swearing on Live TV, etc. ** *The elaborate story formats are somewhat similar to that of the spin-off and the planned season four of J''immy Neutron'' *The title is changed to T''he Adventures of Jared & Friends'', a similar occurrence to the 5th season of the 2012 revival of TMNT, yet the original simple title is still used in many promos and merchandise *The Adventures of title was taken from the logo of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *According to popular belief, some say J&F Too! serves as the actual season premiere *This was in production during and after the second movie *This is the first season to have varying ratings (e.g. PG, PG-13, even 14+), depending on an episode's content, as it deems to be hard to discuss a topic in a simple manner sometimes. This will be the case for future seasons * Trailer Category:Jared & Friends